


Kochałem cię (cały ten czas)

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dobry Loki, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, nieodwzajemniona miłość, przyjaźń, trochę angstu, wyznanie miłosne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: -Yyy. - Tylko tyle udało się Tony’emu wydusić, gapił się na Lokiego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, klucz francuski wisiał bezwładnie u jego boku, a on wciąż wpatrywał się w półboga z ogromnym niedowierzaniem.Miłość to ruletka, a nic nie jest bardziej ryzykowne niż rzucenie pierwszego wyznania.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 21





	Kochałem cię (cały ten czas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Have Loved You (All Along)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556110) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Zgodnie ze słowami autorki pomysł na opowiadanie wziął się z następującego pytania: _Czy możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Loki z MCU przyjaźni się z Tony’m i właśnie mu wyznaje swoje a uczucia, a Tony ma takie..._

-Yyy.

Tylko tyle udało się Tony’emu wydusić, gapił się na Lokiego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, klucz francuski wisiał bezwładnie u jego boku, a on wciąż wpatrywał się w półboga z ogromnym niedowierzaniem.

Loki przez dobrą minutę obserwował ten brak reakcji, aż uśmiechnął się smutno i, zwalniając Tony’ego z konieczności udzielenia odpowiedzi, umniejszył swoje słowa, jakby ich nigdy nie było, mówiąc: - Wiem, że ty nie, Anthony. Twoje uczucia są oczywiste, i _naprawdę_ ci na mnie zależy, tylko... – Westchnął i przez chwilę unikał wzroku Tony’ego. - ... nie w ten sam sposób.

Tony’emu w końcu udało się uruchomić usta: - Więc dlaczego mi to powiedziałeś?

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho Loki. – Tak, to dobre pytanie. – Znów odwrócił wzrok. – Podejrzewam, że przebywanie między wami, bohaterami sprawiło, że żywiłem więcej nadziei niż powinienem sobie na to kiedykolwiek pozwolić.

\- Loki... - Tony zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Loki machnął ręką i wynalazca się zatrzymał.

\- Złamane serduszko nie sprawi, że zmienię strony.

\- W przeszłości sprawiło – odparł Tony i natychmiast skrzywił się mocno – Sorry, to było...

\- Zgodne z prawdą? – zasugerował Loki z uśmieszkiem wyrażającym lekkie rozbawienie na ustach.

\- Niepotrzebne.

Loki jednym gestem zamiótł to pod dywan.

\- Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, nie mogę tego zmienić, ale nie mam zamiaru zaprzeczać temu, co powiedziałem czy ponownie stać się twoim wrogiem.

Tony przejechał ręką po twarzy.

\- Nie możesz mi czegoś takiego powiedzieć i...

\- I co? – zapytał Loki niespodziewanie zjadliwym tonem. – Mam prawo mówić, co chcę. Twoja reakcja zależy od ciebie, ale nie możesz mi powiedzieć, że nie powinienem tego wyznawać.

\- Co ja mam niby z tym zrobić! – zażądał Tony, machając rękami, by pozbyć się nerwowej energii, która się w nim nagromadziła. – Co mam zrobić w odpowiedzi na... – wskazał na Lokiego - _to_.

\- _Nic_ \- wysyczał Loki, podchodząc tak blisko, że między nimi były tylko centymetry.

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zerknięciem na usta Lokiego, jego oczy, a potem niewielką odległości między nimi. W końcu znów wrócił wzrokiem do jego wykrzywionej bólem twarzy.

\- Nic – powtórzył Loki, tym razem delikatnie, nawet zaczął robić krok w tył. – Uznaj, że karty są przed tobą. Będziesz chciał zagrać? – Loki wzruszył ramionami – Będę do twojej dyspozycji.

\- A jeśli nie zechcę?

\- Wtedy nadal będę twoim przyjacielem. – Loki uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Mam ich o wiele za mało, by któregoś porzucić.

\- I wszystko będzie ok? – naciskał Tony. – Tylko przyjaźń?

Loki przechylił głowę.

\- Nasze osobowości są zbyt podobne, Anthony. Oboje wiemy, że wolelibyśmy mieć tylko trochę niż nic.

Tony nienawidził tego, że musiał się zgodzić, tego, że jego też to dotyczyło, ale na Boga, to była cholerna _prawda_. Kochał kiedyś Pepper tak bardzo, nawet jeśli ich zerwanie wyszło im na dobre. Wtedy wciąż chciał, żeby była jego partnerką, ale wybrał ich przyjaźń. Minęły już prawie dwa lata i, choć nie był już w niej zakochany, nie zmieniało to jego uczuć w tamtym momencie. Wciąż wiedział ile byłby gotów zrobić lub wycierpieć, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać choć najmniejszą odrobinę szczęścia. Tak, wiedział co Loki robi aż za dobrze.

\- To ci nie wystarczy – powiedział mu.

Loki nie wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale równie dobrze mógł po prostu _ukrywać_ przed Tonym swoje uczucia.

\- Wystarczało już od jakiegoś czas i dalej będzie wystarczać.

Tony nawet przez _sekundę_ mu nie wierzył, ale wiedział też, że naciskając, nie pomoże Lokiemu. Co niby mogło pomóc wskazanie oczywistości? Tylko by go to bardziej bolało, kolejny dowód, że osoba, którą kocha nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Tony syknął sfrustrowany, prawie żałując, że Loki cokolwiek wyznał. Jak, kurwa, mógł zignorować takiego słonia w pokoju?

\- Czy wolałbyś, żebym wyszedł? – zapytał Loki, głosem cichszym niż wcześniej i, choć ukrywał on wiele, nie maskował jego smutku.

\- Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast Tony, potrząsając głową. – Nie, nie chce, żebyś odchodził.

Uśmiech Loki był tylko cieniem jego zwykłego uśmiechu, ale ulga jaką wyrażał, była szczera.

\- Niech i tak będzie. – Przeszedł kilka kroków, by stanąć przy stole w laboratorium, który zaanektował dla siebie. – Czy zrobiłeś jakieś postępy w projekcie nowych skrzydeł dla Falcona?

Była to niezwykle krucha gałązka oliwna, ale Tony ją szybko przyjął. Nie miał pojęcia jak wrócą do łatwości, która charakteryzowała wcześniej ich przyjaźń – do diabła, wiedział, że nie mogą całkowicie zignorować tego, co się właśnie stało, ale teraz? Kiedy wszystko wciąż było świeże? Tony mógł radośnie brodzić z Lokim w rzece _udawania, że tego, kurwa, nie było_.

Cholera, a myślał, że bycie singlem sprawi, że jego życie będzie _mniej_ skomplikowane.


End file.
